


Get Rory.

by mathemattsmith



Series: We All Time-Tavel In A TARDIS Submarine [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Français | French, Gen, High School, fictional case, superwholock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui aurait cru qu'une fangirl saurait leur venir en aide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Rory.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit cadeau pour mes folles Lauriane, Ines et Sophie-Anne. Si suelement c'était vrai... :)

John contempla le bâtiment de béton massif pendant quelques secondes avant de se saisir de la poignée de la porte principale. Quelque chose dans cette école lui rappelait sa propre adolescence, et Dieu savait qu’elle ne comportait pas que des bons souvenirs. Devant lui, Sam franchit la porte d’entrée en se penchant imperceptiblement. «Il est encore plus grand que Sherlock», pensa John avec un petit sourire.

Visiblement, l’école n’était pas très riche. Il y régnait une odeur étrange, pas franchement agréable ni désagréable. Les planchers, par contre, étaient complètement sales. On pouvait y retrouver des canettes de coca vides, des carcasses de stylos et des feuilles mobiles chiffonnées. John plissa le nez devant un tel spectacle.

\- Bon, alors, voici sa photo, fit Sam en lui tendant une coupure de journal où l’on pouvait voir la photo d’un jeune homme souriant. On ne sait pas quelle matière il enseigne, si même il est prof ou encore sa fausse identité, mais on doit le retrouver parce que le Docteur a besoin de lui pour une raison ou une autre.

John contempla la photo en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’on n’a pas envoyé Sherlock pour le retrouver à notre place? C’est précisément sa force, il l’aurait retrouvé en beaucoup moins de temps que nous.

\- Il est avec Cas aujourd’hui. Et puis, tu sais, on ne peut pas vraiment dire «non» à un ange, fit Sam avec un sourire désolé.

John leva les yeux au ciel et s’engagea dans un couloir d’un pas incertain. Le bruit de leurs semelles résonnait contre les carreaux mal astiqués. On pouvait entendre les voix des enseignants en train de donner leurs cours à l’intérieur des classes. L’allée elle-même était déserte, donnant une atmosphère surréelle à l’ensemble.

\- Bon, par où on commence? s’enquit Sam tout en inspectant les murs d’un œil attentif.

John haussa les épaules, puis se gratta la tête tout en balayant son regard d’un côté à l’autre, espérant que leur homme arrive tout simplement par l’un ou l’autre des côtés, ou mieux, que le TARDIS apparaisse.

\- On ne peut pas le faire demander à la réception, il pourrait en avoir vent et on ne sait pas en quels termes il est avec le Docteur, pensa Sam tout haut. On peut, peut-être… Frapper à toutes les portes jusqu’à ce qu’on le trouve?

Le regard que John lui adressa fut si éloquent que Sam rejeta immédiatement cette idée.

\- Ou sinon… commença John, les yeux rivés sur la photo.

C’est alors qu’un bruit lourd se fit entendre derrière eux. Tel un seul homme, Sam et John se retournèrent instantanément. Ils se trouvèrent face à face avec une adolescente aux cheveux bruns hirsutes. Cette dernière avait échappé tous les cahiers.

Aussitôt, Sam se précipita vers elle et se pencha pour l’aider à ramasser ses choses, qui étaient allées valdinguer d’un côté à l’autre du corridor. Il les rassembla et les empila, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que la fille n’avait pas encore bougé. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Cette dernière les fixait, lui et John, comme si elle avait aperçu un fantôme.

\- John… Watson. Sam Winchester. John et Sam. Ici. Pincez-moi, je rêve, articula-t-elle, les yeux exorbités, comme en transe.

John et Sam froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard incertain. Le fait que cette adolescente connaisse leurs noms ne pouvait pas être de bon augure.

\- Comment… Tu connais nos prénoms? demanda finalement Sam.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis? poursuivit-elle, ignorant délibérément la question de Sam.

Soudain, elle se figea, et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Noooooooon… LE TARDIS TRADUIT POUR VOUS! OUAH! déduit-elle en jubilant.

La mâchoire de John manqua de tomber par terre.

\- Tu… Tu es au courant pour ça aussi? lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Le regard de la jeune fille se promena de l’un à l’autre, puis un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Des détails, des détails, répondit-elle. Laissez-moi me présenter : mon nom est Tamara Martel, pour vous servir. Et pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, vraiment, ce n’est rien de…

C’est alors qu’elle s’arrêta de parler. semblant soudainement réaliser quelque chose.

\- Mais… si vous deux êtes ici – et ensemble, qui plus est -, c’est qu’il doit y avoir quelque chose de pas très naturel dans l’école. Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que c’est des Daleks? Des cybermen, comme à Torchwood One? Ou alors… Un démon, un esprit? Un prof qui est affilié à Moriarty?

John et Sam se concertèrent du regard et décidèrent de passer outre le fait que cette Tamara en connaissait beaucoup trop sur eux. Dans le domaine du bizarre, ils avaient vu bien pire ces derniers temps.

\- On doit retrouver quelqu’un qui se cache sous une fausse identité ici, fit John tout en lui tendant la photo. C’est le Docteur qui nous envoie. Il a besoin de lui, pour une raison ou une autre.

Ce fut au tour de Tamara d’ouvrir des yeux ronds.

\- Attendez. Comment s’appelle-t-il, ce mystérieux individu?

\- On n’en a aucune idée, justement, répondit Sam avec un petit soupir. Mais on sait que son vrai nom est Rory Williams.

À la mention de ce nom, un large sourire apparut dans le visage de l’adolescente.

\- Venez. Je sais EXACTEMENT où le trouver.


End file.
